


New Stories

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane starts a new story and writes about someone she knows without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I've written multiple stories about Petra having a realization about her feelings for Jane, so I thought, why not one about Jane having the realization.

That blank screen stared back at her. It had been a while since she had to face this, as she started her first novel a while ago. She sighed and cupped her face in her hands. The urge to get up and do something else nagged at her, but she wanted to at least write something before she did anything else. She just had to write something, anything.

Then, an idea formed in her head. A story about a girl named Isabella, a teacher, who meets a woman...

Jane hummed and tapped her fingers over the keyboard. What should this woman do? Well, maybe, their relationship starts off rocky because of a man. Jane didn't know this other woman's career yet, but it wasn't important. Yes, so, the other woman is in a relationship with a man, but Isabella falls in love with the man. Things get complicated. Maybe this other woman was a secret agent, but worked as another teacher

Jane wanted to do something different. She had considered making her other character gay or bisexual, so she thought about doing that with this story. She nodded in agreement with herself. Isabella and the other woman, Olga she decided, are at first in love with this man, but start to fall in love with each other. It turns out, Olga was only pretending to be in love with the man because it was part of her job as a secret agent, because he was involved with something. Olga didn't plan on falling in love because it just complicated things. Isabella doesn't realize she was falling in love with Olga at first, because their relationship is so strange.

Jane had ended up writing much more than she expected to, but she had gotten so deep into it, she in just two hours she wrote more than ten thousand words. She tipped back in her chair and took a deep breath, feeling proud of herself. And she wanted to write more.

This being a romance novel, there needed to be at least one sex scene. She knew as much about lesbian sex as she did about straight sex, so she approached it the same way. The sex scene needed to be the culmination of a lot of tension and drama, so it needed to be good. Jane knew a lot about drama so she applied her experience to this. 

The sex scene turned out to be easier than she expected. She was a woman, she knew what she liked, and it was two women. It seemed like common sense. She did, however, turn to the internet for some research. The word 'scissoring' popped up and she found herself blushing. The logistics of that seemed too complicated for her, so she stuck with other methods. Mouths, hands. 

_Olga stared Isabella down, looking unsure, conflicted, but after a second pause, she surged forward and captured Isabella's mouth with her own. It was an eager, desperate kiss, as if months of tension was put into that kiss. She took Isabella's dark hair in her hands, tugging gently and Isabella pulled back and looked into Olga's normally light blue eyes, now overtaken by her pupils._

_Isabella kissed Olga this time, her teeth nipping at Olga's bottom lip. Olga growled softly and deepened the kiss. It took Isabella a moment to realize Olga was unbuttoning Isabelle's pants, but she had no protests. Her arms wrapped around Olga's long back, while Olga nipped Isabella's earlobe. A groan escaped Isabella's lips. She could feel Olga's long fingers at her hips, both hands working at her jeans._

_Olga's lips curled into a smirk before she kissed Isabella one last time before crouching down in front of Isabella. Isabella looked down, watching Olga as she pulled Isabella's jeans down her thighs. A warm, wet tongue ran up Isabella's inner thigh. Isabella shuddered, the pulsing in between her legs growing more and more noticeable._

_“You want this, Izzy?” Olga asked huskily, her face right at Isabella's crotch._

_“God, yes.”_

_Olga started by swiping a finger over Isabella's panties, then pressing lightly, against Isabella's clit. Isabella clamped her mouth shut tightly, trying to keep quiet. The fact they were in a public restroom still very much in the back of Isabella's mind. Olga, apparently, didn't approve of this because she yanked Isabella's panties down and wasted no time in taking Isabella's clit between her lips and sucking gently._

_A louder moan tore out of Isabella and she couldn't help but close her eyes. She was starting to not care someone may hear them as Olga's strong tongue swiped over her clit, then dipped inside of her. Isabella threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling. There was a stain, so she closed her eyes again. Her hand took hold of the back of Olga's head, pulling her closer to Isabella's hips._

_“More, more,” Isabella gasped._

_Olga obediently added two fingers while her tongue worked at Isabella's clit. Isabella's breathing was picking up and her fingers buried into Olga's hair. Her legs were feeling weak and she wanted to sit down, but the only option was the toilet, which was questionable. Instead, she made Olga turn around with her so Isabella could lean against the door. Olga completely removed Isabella's jeans, then lifted one of Isabella's legs over her shoulder. Olga's fingers slipped back inside Isabella, pumping them and crooking them, hitting the right spots. Her tongue flicked at Isabella's clit, then gently bit at it._

_Without caring if someone was outside of the stall—she was pretty sure there wasn't—she grabbed the top of the stall door, trying to keep herself upright. Olga was making it very difficult._

_“I know you're close,” Olga whispered, her breath warm against Isabella's crotch. “I want you to come.”_

_“I will, I will,” Isabella gasped, her chest heaving. Olga pressed the tip of her tongue against Isabella's clit, running tight circles against it, while her two fingers moved in and out of her. With one sharp crook of her fingers and added pressure against her clit, Isabella came undone. If she wasn't holding onto the door, she would have collapsed. She cried out, then bit her tongue, as waves pulsed through her body. Olga kept lapping at her, causing Isabella's legs to shake uncontrollably. A second orgasm tore through her, just a minute later._

_“No, no, I can't...” Isabella gently pushed Olga away from her. “That was good, but it's too much.”_

_Olga rose to her feet and kissed Isabella, allowing Isabella to taste something. It was her. The tangy taste made her smile and she pulled Olga closer to her._

_“You're welcome,” Olga mumbled against Isabella's lips._

Jane exhaled sharply and ran a hand over her forehead. That was a good place to stop. When she stood up, her legs felt like jelly and honestly, she was a little turned on. Kind of really turned on. A cold shower was in order.

She saved the story, and before she went into the bathroom, she thought about something. She supposed Isabella resembled her, but what did Olga look like? She tried to get an image of her. She was probably tall, skinny and long-limbed, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Big blue eyes, like blue saucers. Olga was sounding familiar, now that Jane was really thinking about it. She sounded like... hm...

Jane's eyes went wide when it occurred to her. She knew who Olga resembled and she couldn't believe she didn't notice it while writing.

Petra. “Oh, shit.”


End file.
